A New Light
by BonneyQ
Summary: Maybe the baby wanted her mother to go to the hospital already. So, she yelled the person that would help her do so. "Sasuke!" - [NaruHina with NaruSasu and SasuHina friendship]


**AN: **For **Darkhope**, _the biggest_ NaruHina fan I know (I know it's nothing like you thought I would write, though). And also to **luud-chan**, a SasuHina lover (I hope this friendship is good enough for you). :)

English's not my first language, so bear with me with this first attempt in the Naruto fandom. ;)

**#**

**A New Light**

**#**

When Hinata went into labor, it was right after her husband left. There was pain from time to time, but not close enough yet. She got up, went to the kitchen to decide what to cook, and then when finished making lunch she decided that the contractions were getting closer, five minutes, maybe?, but she still had a lot to go. Excitement went through her, but she didn't want to alarm anyone, so she kept going on with her day up until she couldn't anymore.

Choosing not to eat, she put two plates and left in on the balcony, like every day for the past seven months. The woman knew that in a few moments after she turned away from it, the plates would disappear, just to appear again completely clean, fifteen minutes later.

Her husband was such a silly man; she giggled. It was necessary to have a couple of ANBU men outside their apartment to protect her – even though there was peace between the countries, a few still wanted to create ruckus and she and her child could be used as a catalysis for a new war to begin –, he had ordered the ANBU who were protecting her to accept every order that didn't involve her getting hurt in any way.

One of those orders was that they would eat whenever she cooked. She had to be part of the ANBU for a couple of months when younger and she knew how starved they could get and she wouldn't have anyone starving (or getting cold: yes, she did put blankets outside so they could get it when it was colder). Her husband told her that people actually _fought_ over the opportunity to look after her, since she was a good cook and such a nice person.

Uzumaki Hinata was nothing but a sweet woman: they were her protectors and she liked to think that she protected them a little bit too.

As clockwork, once she took a quick shower and changed clothes, the plates were back in the balcony, clean. She smiled in the general direction she knew her protectors probably were and returned inside to wash the plates and put them away.

Just as she was about to put the last one on the shelf, a sharp pain hit her, much worse than all the others, which were mostly discomfort, making the plate fall and break. Maybe the baby wanted her mother to go to the hospital already. So, she yelled the person that would help her do so.

"_Sasuke!_" She called and before she could even finish his name, the man in question was already inside the apartment, by her side. Even with the mask on, the woman could his Sharingan glowing, searching for an enemy or an injury on the pregnant woman's body. She noticed his ANBU companion a little behind him, also looking around.

"What is it?" He asked with his deep voice a little muffed because of the mask.

"The baby's coming." She managed to say through the contraction, which was now subduing, thankfully. The Sharingan was deactivated as her words sank into his mind. Hinata saw his eyes go from her face to her stomach as if the baby was already coming out and would wave him a 'hi', before look up back to her. Hinata looked to the floor. "Oh, I broke the plate. How silly of me."

"You are having a child; no one is going to question a broken plate." Carefully, he took her by the upper arm and led the pregnant woman away from the broken pieces, back to the living room. They stayed in silence for a minute; Hinata's deep breathing the only sound. "Hinata, he told us to notify him of it as soon as it happened."

"Okay." She nodded, and noticed that Sasuke was still carefully holding her by the arm. "Is he meeting with someone today? All the important information seems to be slipping from my mind…"

"The Kazekage and his brother are in town, Hime." The other ANBU informed her, a woman with light brown hair, the Hyuuga could see. "They arrived this morning."

"Good. Good." The pregnant woman nodded and sighed in relief. "Gaara-sama will understand, I think."

"Deer, I am going to notify the Hokage while you stay here with…" Sasuke said, but was interrupted by a struggled groan from the woman by his side.

"_No_!" Hinata said, leaning forward, making her midnight long hair to fall cover her face and pained expression. Then, when it was subduing a little, she grabbed the upper part of Sasuke's ANBU clothing, pupiless and lilac eyes with a determination, fear and pain. As another contraction hit her, she had to talk between gritted teeth. "You are _not_ leaving my side until Naruto-kun or this baby arrives, Uchiha Sasuke, or help me god, I'll make Naruto-kun give you the worst assignments he can find, to _you_! Now, you will take me to the hospital and stay until I say so!

"And you… Deer, was it?" She asked, looking to the young girl, who jumped a bit and nodded, Hinata, then, between deep breaths, continued. "_You_ go tell the Hokage that I am in labor. He will have company, so try to be discrete. He'll need a minute to fully understand what you said. Shikamaru-san will be by his side, so tell him that I am going to the hospital. He'll make Naruto-kun snap out of it." As the pain subdued a little, she started to talk normally. "Then go to my father and inform him."

The ANBU girl looked to the man, who nodded. "Yes, Hime. Cobra."

"Oh, and Deer?" Hinata called before the girl could leave. "Sorry about being rude." Hinata offered her a shy smile.

"No worries, Hinata-hime." And with it, the ANBU was out of the window.

"Sorry about that too, Sasuke-san." The woman looked up to the dark haired man. "I just got scared to not have a familiar face around while I go through this. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Hm." It was his only response and she really wanted him to not be mad at her: even though Naruto and Sasuke were best friends, she never had that connection with the man. They were cordial with one another, of course, and Hinata wished no ill to the Uchiha, but she always had the inkling that he didn't like her, or worse: didn't think she was good enough for his friend. "Are you ready for the hospital?"

"I just need the bag that's in the baby's room." Hinata said pointing towards the room. Of course, Naruto wanted the room to be bright orange, but Hinata had her ways of making him understand her side of it. The room _did _end up being orange, but a gentler color instead of the screaming shade her husband had chosen at first. Sai painted the room, making one of the walls into a beautiful sunrise and Hinata was in love with the baby's bedroom and she often saw Naruto open the door and just smile, silly, probably thinking about their child.

He was sure it was a boy, of course but she knew Naruto would love a girl just as much, if not more: the girl would totally be a daddy's girl; a boy, though, would think of him as the hero of heroes. The Hokage would win either way, so it didn't really matter.

Hinata let go of Sasuke so he could grab the orange, of course, bag as fast as he could and was by her side once again in a blink of an eye.

"All set?" the dark haired man asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yes." As gently as the man could, he scooped the Hokage's wife from the floor, the bag lingering from one shoulder, as he led her to the balcony. In a blink of an eye, they were going to the hospital.

**#**

Hinata was in the middle of a strong contraction when they arrived at Konoha's Hospital. She was curled up in Sasuke's arms, one hand over her stomach and other grabbing the man's clothing as hard as she could; she bit her lower lip so just a few whimpers could be heard.

"The Hokage's wife is in labor." Sasuke said in his business-like voice to the first nurse he saw, without releasing Hinata, if anything, he held her tighter as she felt the pain rip through her.

"Oh, dear." The nurse put a hand over her mouth once she saw Hinata. Thankfully, the blue haired woman's contraction was getting over with and she could actually manage a weak smile towards the old nurse. "Today is going to be a very happy day for everyone in Konoha, Hime. I'll go fetch a wheelchair."

"Thank you." Hinata said amicably; she, then, looked up to Sasuke. "I… I think I can stand, Sasuke-san." Nodding, the Uchiha put her down, and after a few tries, Hinata could stand on her own, and he stood right after the woman to catch her if it was necessary. "Sorry about grabbing your clothes like that."

"It's fine." Stoically as ever, Sasuke waited for the wheel chair to be brought without saying much. After a minute, the nurse was back and helped Hinata settle in the wheelchair, starting to push it towards the maternity ward.

"Sakura-san is on duty today, Hime, Uchiha-san." The nurse, called Makira as could be read on her name tag, said nicely. "I sent a girl to notify her and also Tsunade-sama."

"There was no need, really." Hinata looked up to the older woman, while stroking her stomach. "I would've been fine with…

"Hokage's orders." Makira giggled. "He said to everyone that he wanted his wife and child surrounded by the best, and then Sakura-san hit him, saying that we all were the best."

"Sorry about that." Hinata blushed with her husband's bluntness.

"We didn't take the wrong way: I would want them as my doctors too." Makira leaned to whisper it to Hianta, who giggled. The older woman looked to Sasuke, then. "You should be grateful to have such a skillful wife, who can patch you up and don't even leave a scar."

When Sasuke didn't answer, Hinata changed the subject, talking about how long would take to arrive at the room and distracted the woman from the man's rudeness. Soon enough they entered a very well lighted room.

Carefully, Hinata got up from the chair and when was about to lay on the bed, another contraction hit her, she bent over, grabbing the bed mattress with strength as she felt it. The nurse was by her side in a moment, telling her to breathe in and out.

The Uchiha didn't know what to do, so he stayed in a safe distance, putting the bag in a chair. Once the pain was over, Makira told Sasuke to leave the room so she could put the hospital's dressing gown on her, but he just stubbornly turned around: he had a mission and Uchihas didn't fail missions.

"I hope you don't use your _kekkei genkai_ to look, young man. You may be a ninja, but I raised 4 boys." Sasuke preferred to not tell the woman that not only he didn't want to see Hinata – his best friend's _wife_ – naked, and that he wasn't a Hyuuga, who could see behind them.

After a few minutes, he was told that he could turn around; the Hyuuga heiress was already set on the bed and Makira told them that she would be out for a moment to see what was taking Sakura and Tsunade so much time.

Sasuke went to stood by the window, in silence, his senses sharper: a kage's wife giving birth was a big deal and he had to be prepared for anything.

"You should be more cordial, Sasuke-san." The sweet voice of Hinata's echoed through the room and when he didn't say anything, she continued. "Not for you, but to change the image of the Uchiha, to make your children not to be bullied because of their lineage." Hinata put a hand on her swollen stomach as the dark haired man turned to stare at the pregnant woman. "The Hyuugas are also seen as closed, and we still are, but I am trying to change this. For all the children I might have." She smiled sweetly. "You don't have to be hostile anymore. It's been ten years since the War and people trust Naruto-kun and if he trusts you, they do it too.

"You should try more to change things, like Naruto-kun does. Gaara-sama, Bee-sama too. Even I am doing my part. We don't change things for us, we change for them." Sasuke saw when the new wave of pain hit her and instinctively walked to stay closer to her and she grabbed a hand. "This one is a big."

Well, whoever said Uzumaki (Hyuuga) Hinata had no strength in her, was sure mistaken. He could feel the little bones of his hand move and if he wasn't used of being hurt in worse ways, he would've cried in pain. But he was Uchiha Sasuke and he just stayed stoic.

"Where is he?" Hinata let a tear fall, but besides a little groaning, she stayed as quietly as she could.

"Probably didn't understand Deer and Shikamaru is trying to explain what is happening." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "That Dobe."

Despite of it all, Hinata chuckled. "It's nice to see you two love each other like that." The Uchiha frowned slightly. "Don't even try to deny it. You are like brothers and you trust each other more than you trust yourselves. It's kind of cute."

"Oh, no. _This_ is cute." Sakura said, her arms crossed under her chest and had an expression of mischievousness on her face and in a second, the hand Hinata was previously holding was by his side. "Please, go on." Sasuke gave his wife a hard stare while she walked towards Hinata. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want Naruto-kun here." The midnight haired woman smiled softly.

"He'll be here soon. Tsunade-sama is on her way too. Don't worry: everything will be fine." Sakura assured Hinata. "Now, how about we take a look and see how dilated you are?"

Sasuke turned away once again, groaning softly. He _hated_ that mission.

**#**

When Naruto received the news from the ANBU girl called Deer, he frowned, not fully understanding what was going on. In the room, Shikamaru, his wife Temari, the Kazekage and his brother Kankuro and Naruto's secretary were looking at him with expectation.

But seemed that the Hokage was too much in shock to do more than just stare at the ANBU. Sighing, Shikamaru helped his boss up. "Naruto, listen to me: Hinata is in labor. You need to go to the hospital." The blonde nodded automatically. Turning to the Kazekage, the Nara leader apologized. "I am sorry, Gaara-sama. It appears that our Hokage is out of order for a while."

"No need for concern." The red haired man said. "We can discuss whatever later. He" Gaara pointed to the blonde man. "needs to go to the hospital, though."

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru put the blonde man over his shoulder and apologized once more, as he stepped out of the window, his wife following right after him.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they found Chouji and Ino coming out of it. "Hey, Shika. Temari." The light blonde woman said happily. "What's up with him?"

"Hinata's in labor." Temari explained as her husband entered the hospital.

"That's great!" Ino squealed. "I want to stay, Cho."

"Then we stay." The Akimichi smiled to his wife adoringly and followed Shikamaru, Naruto and Temari inside.

Once they reached the nurse's central, Shikamaru asked in a bored tone: "Uzumaki Hinata, please." The nurse frowned when saw their fearless Hokage hanging from the brown haired man's shoulder. "He's still in shock. Give it a minute."

"Oh… She's in room 301." The young girl said and the Hokage's Counselor nodded his thanks, leading the group towards said room. After a while, they arrived in front of it and Shikamaru threw Naruto's on the floor, making the blonde snap out of his stupor.

"What? _WHAT?_ Hinata's in labor? I need to go to the hospital!" The blonde said, getting up and looking around. "Where the hell am I?"

"At the Hospital." Shikamaru said boringly while the other people giggled in Naruto's expenses.

"But… But…"

"I brought you here." The Nara explained. "Now go, that's what you've been waiting for."

"This is it." Naruto said, excited, jumping and fisting the air, and then, in a matter of seconds, turned green. "Oh, shit. This _is_ it, isn't it?"

"He's crashing." Ino exclaimed.

"I told you he would when the time came." Shikamaru said with a bored tone, leading the Hokage to sit down. "Put your head down and breathe."

"This will be fun." The blonde woman giggled.

"Ino!" Chouji said disapprovingly to his wife.

"What? He is the _Hokage_ and is freaking out about his wife give birth!" Ino said rolling her blue eyes. "It's just too much fun."

"He _should_ be freaking out." Temari said, leaning on the wall. "Hinata's going through so much pain right now, I can tell you that. Shikaru had his father's big head and I bet your little shrimp will have yours too, Naruto." The green eyed woman received a look from her husband. "_What?_"

"Thanks, Temari. Telling _Naruto_ that _Hinata_ is going through pain was a very smart move. He was freaking out about _becoming a father_."

"Oh." The woman shrugged. "He should. Raising a child is…"

"Enough, you troublesome woman. Stop trying to break the Hokage just for fun." Shikamaru said to his wife and then turned to the blonde Hokage. "Naruto? Come on. Hinata's waiting for you."

"What do I know about being a father?" The whiskered man asked; eyes huge in despair. "I met mine two times! He was pretty awesome, but my kid is not going to come out ready for a battle. I am good in battles. But I am not good with babies, I think." He kept his rambling. "I am good with _kids_. Five-years old and up are my thing."

"You were very nice with Shikaru." Shikamaru tried to soothe his friend, and almost groaned when Temari scoffed. "He likes you."

"That's _one _baby in millions!" Naruto said. "What if I drop my kid? What if I screw him up? What if it doesn't like me? What if…?"

"What if it _does_ like you?" Gaara's voice echoed through the corridor as he arrived with Kankuro. The red haired man walked to stand close to his friend; Naruto looked up, locking blue eyes with green. "I am not a father, Naruto, but I know the effect you have on people: your child will like you very much. You are not a coward, so, get inside and go meet your son or daughter."

Naruto looked towards the door that could lead him to his wife and soon-to-be-born child while his normal color was being restored. "I… I guess I can try. _Have_ to try." He stood up. "Hinata needs me."

"She does." This time Ino's voice was gentle. "Go inside."

"Okay!" Naruto looked to the door with determination. "I can do this! I am the _Hokage_ and it's just a _baby_. It doesn't hate me yet: it'll need a few years to even understand it. I can't screw up _today_!" The people around him frowned with his logic, but whatever worked to get him inside the delivery room. He walked towards the door and it was about to open it, when Sasuke did it for him. "Hey, Sasuke! I am going to be a _father_! And the baby doesn't hate me yet!"

"Whatever, just get inside." The dark haired man rolled his eyes and shoved the Hokage inside the room.

"Hinata-chaaaaan, fear not: I am here!" Naruto yelled and before leaving, Sasuke looked over to his shoulder and saw the Hyuuga smile brightly to her husband.

His mission was over.

**#**

Three hours later, a euphoric Naruto came out of the room, to meet his friends and a few members of Hyuuga clan, his father-in-law and sister-in-law included. He had a huge smile on his face and a little someone in his arms.

"Hey, guys!" He said in a quiet voice, even though it was evident the joy in his tone. His friends saw a few paths where the Hokage's tears had fallen. "This is Uzumaki Hikari."

As they went closer to see the baby, none was surprised to see a bunch of yellow hair coming from the small girl, who was sleeping peacefully, nested in her father's chest. No one had a doubt that would also inherit her father's behavior: Naruto would make sure to make her a troublemaker.

"Aw, she's so beautiful. And already wearing orange too! God help this little treasure." Ino cooed and Chouji wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "I want one, Cho." The slightly overweight man blushed, but said nothing.

"At least she is blonde, unlike _some_ children." Temari said grumpily, but smiling to the baby either way.

"Again: _I am sorry_ I provided the dominant genetic material for Shikaru's hair. He has your eyes, so just shut up about it." Shikamaru said and then slowly patted Naruto on the back. "Congratulations."

"How is my daughter?" Hiashi asked his son-in-law, Hanabi right beside him. The older man was looking to his granddaughter in awe.

"She was amazing." The Hokage's grin widened. "Strong as I always knew she was, but now she's resting. Grandma Tsunade just let me bring Hikari over for a couple of minutes so you guys could meet her."

"I recall you saying that you were _sure_ it was a boy." Gaara said, a slight shade of a smile on his lips.

"Well, even the Hokage can be wrong sometimes, I guess." Naruto chuckled and then saw Sasuke away from the group and walked towards him, while the ANBU man pretended not to notice. "Not a bit curious about meeting your goddaughter, Teme?"

Sasuke's head snapped towards his old friend so fast that the others were actually surprised. "_Excuse me_?"

"Yeap." Naruto chuckled. "You and Sakura-chan. Shino and Kiba want to be the cool uncles, whatever that means to _Shino_ – damn, he will be pissed to be in a mission during Hikari's birth. I'll never hear the end of it. Shikamaru said that it was troublesome enough to have to take care of me, and Choji said he wouldn't be able to contain a little me." Naruto looked over his shoulder to the Akimichi. "I take offense at that." The man laughed as Naruto returned his attention to Sasuke. "I don't think Sai would be too much of a good influence on her, even though he's gotten much better. So, it leaves you." The Hokage smiled to his friend, who was still looking at Naruto as if he was crazy.

"You do know that the people from the Village still look at me the wrong way, right?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto shrugged.

"Well, if I cared for that when I was young, I wouldn't have become Hokage, married the Hyuuga heiress and now have this beautiful girl in my arms." His blue eyes wander to the small human being that he and Hinata made together with a silly grin on his face. "And I bet Hikari-chan here won't care either. Besides, Sakura already said yes just a few minutes ago, it's not like you have much of a choice now." Naruto nudged his friend's shoulder and then turned around to return to the bedroom where his wife was with Sakura and Tsunade. "I better get inside: Hikari-chan needs her rest too." When he was close enough to the Kazekage, though, Naruto stopped for a moment to stare at his friend. "Gaara, the next one is yours, by the way." The shocked expression of the red haired man made even Hyuuga Hiashi smile.

"Grandma said you can visit Hinata when she waked up." The Hokage told his friends. "She just needs her rest. She told me to tell you, Hiashi, that Hikari has her eyes." He told the older man, seeing the faintest smile appear on his lips.

"Another heiress, huh?" The new grandfather peeked on the baby. "A Hyuuga with blonde hair is unheard of."

"An Uzumaki is always born to shake things up." Naruto chuckled and was about to enter the room Shikamaru open the door of, when a deep voice was heard.

"Naruto."

Frowning, the blonde turned around and saw Sasuke in the same position as before, but now seemed to be struggling over something. A little confused, the Hokage waited for the Uchiha to say whatever he wanted to.

Sasuke thought about what Hinata told him earlier and decided to take a small step, a teeny tiny one, but a step anyways: a few of the most powerful clan leaders of Konoha were there, so, to change things, he could do that.

"Congratulations." The Uchiha said. "I would like to be her godfather."

Everyone's jaws almost hit the floor with the statement, but Naruto just offered him a bright smile: "Thanks for being there for Hinata, watching over her, Sasuke. I know you'll do a nice job with Hikari just as well."

The Uchiha nodded and started to walk away while the Hokage returned to stay with his wife; but both men enjoying the day. Maybe Sasuke could take Hinata's advice; it seemed to have some foundation to her statement.

It was as the nurse said earlier: it was a nice day for Konoha.

**#**

**AN:** Crappy, I know, but… That's it. Haha. Even though I think it sucks, I hope you at least enjoyed it!

08/22/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
